


Double Trouble

by angryschnauzer



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Tony Stark being a mad scientist, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: This was based off a tumblr ask @thatawkwardtinyperson got which was along the lines of ‘what would you rather have: to be able to fuck Steve for a year or Two Bucky’s for just one night where he was duplicated in an experiment’. Well, Ivy chose the latter and this is what the paper thin plot entails…





	

Double Trouble

The one thing you weren’t expecting to see as you stepped out of the elevator to your apartment was your boss’s bosses boss. Furthermore you were not expecting him to come running up to you with the biggest bunch of flowers you’d ever seen and push them into your arms whilst apologising profusely;

“I am so so so sorry...”

“What are you on about?”

“Look, it’s only temporary. He’s fine. Really. It’ll wear off...”

The fact that Tony Stark was in the building was not a surprise, it was after all his building. Being one of the low level techs you occasionally passed him in the working areas, but never before had you seen him on the floor where your apartment was.

“Tony... what did you do to Bucky?”

You knew your boyfriend had been volunteering to assist with one of Tony’s most recent experiments, but you didn’t have the clearance to know about it. Bucky took his orders very seriously so there was no chance of any secrets spilled with pillow talk either.

Looking up you saw the door to your apartment open slowly, letting out a sigh of relief when you saw him standing in the door way smiling at you;

“He doesn’t look any different...”

“Its not quite that...” Tony interrupted

Walking into your apartment you briefly kissed Bucky as you looked up at him;

“What’s Tony talking about? You look fine...”

“I wouldn’t say that...”

You were confused; Bucky had answered yet his lips hadn’t moved. You saw his gaze trained on something behind you and as you turned in his arms you saw him;

“Holy shit!”

Another Bucky. Standing not 5 feet behind you, looking completely identical except for the fact his metal arm was on his right side rather than left;

“What the hell?”

Tony had by now stepped into the apartment, holding his hands up to you in a surrender sign;

“Like I said, it’s only temporary. There was a glitch in the replicator and it sent out a shockwave beam type thing just as Sergeant Barnes was helping... it completely replicated him in a mirror image”

In your moment of shock Tony chose try and make his exit before you called out to him;

“So which one is the real Bucky?”

Tony looked from one to the other;

“Technically they’re both real...”

You looked at the door as Tony slammed it behind him as he scampered out of your apartment, leaving you alone with the two Bucky’s. Turning back to them you took in how similar they were, trying to find a difference somewhere, anywhere. With the exception of their metal arms being on opposite sides there wasn’t a single thing that could distinguish one from the other. Your mind finally went to that one place, your eyes travelling south and you swallowed in nervous excitement;

 

"So you two are identical?"

 

They both nodded and leant back against the kitchen countertop, crossing their arms with a smirk on their faces;

 

"In EVERY way Doll"

 

You licked your lips, the air in the room tense before they pounced. Two mouths and four hands started to roam your body, twin tongues painting patterns up each side of your neck, two flesh hands cupped your tits through your blouse as two metal hands squeezed your ass. 

 

The next few minutes were a blur, somehow you found yourself manhandled into your bedroom, your blouse and smart work skirt literally in tatters on the floor leaving you stood in your garter belt and panties, your bra having been ripped off and currently hanging from the light fitting above your head. Two equally proportioned rock hard cocks pressed against your hips as two sets of cherry red lips each sucked on your nipples, both of the men knowing what you liked having been the man you'd been sleeping with for the last few months. 

 

Your fingers curled into their hair, feeling the soft brown locks against your fingers as you moaned in pleasure. You realised they had swapped sides since the kitchen as two metal hands dipped into your panties, siding against your soaked pussy as they worked together. One hand settled on stroking your clit, working your juices over the small bundle of nerves as he coaxed it from its hood, only then letting his finger vibrate gently sending shockwaves through your body. The other metal hand found its way to your entrance, stroking at the hole softly before sliding in, the metal plates of his fingers smooth against your tight walls. 

 

"Oh Bucky..." you sighed breathlessly

 

"Yeah Doll?" They asked in unison their mouths hovering over your chest as they both looked up at you with mischievous glances. 

 

"Fuck... this is just so hot..."

 

You'd always had a fantasy to have a threesome with two guys, but had always sidelined the idea. You've never wanted to make things awkward in a relationship by including a third party, but this was perfect; they were both the same person. 

 

"We can hear those little cogs in your brain working Doll" Left Bucky whispered as he stood.

 

"Yeah, and we have no idea how long this will last so its best you speak your mind so we can take advantage of this whilst we can" Right Bucky muttered against your shoulder.

 

"Oh wow... ok. Umm, I’d really like you both to lick me"

 

As if on cue they both ran their long tongues along your bare shoulders, tickling you as you laughed at them;

 

"No! You know what I meant! Down there... please, both of you lick my pussy"

 

Left Bucky got to his knees in front of you as Right Bucky stood behind you, cupping your breasts and pulling on your nipples as Left Bucky grinned at you as he slid your panties down your legs. What you weren't expecting to happen next was Right Bucky lift you;

 

"Kneel on his shoulders Doll"

 

Bending your legs you rested your knees on the wide plane of Left Bucky's shoulders, his metal arm cool against your knee. Right Bucky was holding you in place as Left Bucky dipped his head forwards and licked a thick stripe up your slit, tasting you completely and causing another gush of arousal to flood from your body. His hands curled up your hips and held you in place letting you ride his face as he thrust his tongue into you as you gripped onto his head for balance. 

 

You had forgotten about Right Bucky, so when his warm chest was no longer pressed against your back you momentarily panicked, but your fears were immediately settled when you felt his hands resting the soles of your feet against his shoulders, his hands resting on your butt. 

 

What you were not expecting Right Bucky to do was part your cheeks with his large hands and lick firmly against your asshole, his tongue swiping over the little puckered rose before pushing against the ring of muscle. 

 

"Oh my god!"

 

It felt so good, their twin tongues working against you had your orgasm encroaching quickly, your body deceiving your mind as you came hard and fast, trembling in your boyfriend’s arms before they finally pulled away, Left Bucky catching you in his arms as Right Bucky pulled your legs down to the floor. 

 

You lay in a heap on top of Left Bucky, kissing him deeply as you could taste your arousal on his lips. Feeling a gentle tap on your shoulder you turned to see Right Bucky standing over you, palming his hard cock through his grey sweatpants, his lips puckered;

 

"Hey doll, where's my kiss?"

 

"Nuh-uh" you pointed to the bathroom; "You go wash your face and brush your teeth first" you grinned at him.

 

Watching his pert buttocks as he quickly left the room your attention was drawn back to Left Bucky;

 

"Come on Doll, on the bed; we're not done with you yet"

 

With his superhuman skill he was able to lift the pair of you from kneeling on the floor, setting you down roughly onto your bed, watching as you bounced on the mattress, your legs splayed and your wet pussy on display.

 

"Will ya' look at that" Left Bucky stood at the edge of the bed, his eyes trained on your dripping centre as he pulled his sweats down and let his cock spring free, watching as it furled thick and hard against his stomach. 

 

Suddenly you were seeing double again, Right Bucky having returned from the bathroom, wiping his face with a small towel before he tossed it onto the floor. He glanced down at Left Bucky and noticed he was naked;

 

"Starting without me"

 

Left Bucky only smirked, moving to grab condoms and lube, handing his counterpart a small foil packet;

 

"Suit up"

 

You watched as they both rolled the latex down their considerable lengths, walking on their knees across the mattress towards you, Right Bucky reaching you first. He captured your lips for a searing kiss, his body pressed to yours as he rocked his cock against your folds before he pulled back. 

 

The pair of them pulled the last remaining pieces of clothing from you, your stockings and garter belt being flung across the room and landing on the curtain rail, the disguarded lingerie hanging in the window for anyone to see should they look across from any of the surrounding skyscrapers that neighboured Stark Tower. 

 

Left Bucky pulled you up into his embrace, the tip of his cock nudging at your entrance as his tongue pushed into your mouth. Wrapping your legs around his waist he lowered you onto his length, the familiar sting of his girth stretching you making you moan as he settled inside you, his strong arms wrapped around you and he held you in place. 

 

A series of open mouthed kisses against your shoulders had you turning to Right Bucky, his mouth meeting yours as he pressed his chest to your back, his cock nudging at your asshole. He grinned against your mouth as he felt you go tense;

 

"Don't worry Doll; I’ll get you ready first"

 

You heard the squirting sound of the tube of lube before his flesh hand pressed against your crease, spreading the liquid around before pushing one finger inside. He stroked and massaged you, getting you ready for him, making you squirm on Left Bucky's cock that was balls deep in your pussy. 

 

When he was able to move from two to three fingers he had you begging for him, wanting to feel both of them inside you at once. 

 

"Please Bucky... I’m ready... I need you inside me now..."

 

His soft chuckle told you he was enjoying hearing you beg, squirting a liberal amount of lube onto his latex covered cock before wiping his hands on the towel from earlier. Placing his hands on your butt he pulled your cheeks apart, resting his smooth crown at your rear entrance before pushing gently, taking his time as he eased his way in, rocking back gently before pushing in a little further. All the while he was muttering reassurances in your ear, his hot breath playing on your skin. 

 

When Right Bucky was finally fully inside you felt so good, so full. Left Bucky shifted his hips to get your attention;

 

"You ready Doll?"

 

"Yes... please...I’m so close already..."

 

He chuckled; 

 

"Yes, I know... I can feel your tight cunt trembling around me"

 

He pulled back and thrust back in, filling you so beautifully. Right Bucky then did the same, and soon they work working in tandem, as one pulled out the other pushed in; there was never a moment when you weren't filled with throbbing Super Soldier. 

 

Soon it was all too much and you felt your orgasm approaching far too soon, your body clenching around the dual penetrations as you came with a scream. 

 

The feeling of your asshole tightening around Right Bucky’s cock was too much for him, blowing his load deep within you with a guttural moan. All the time Left Bucky was continuing to fuck your pussy, but as Right Bucky reached the peak of his orgasm something happened that none of you were expecting; his whole being exploded into a glowing silver cloud of dust, sparkling in the air as you and the remaining Bucky looked up in shock. 

 

The shift of balance had you falling back onto the bed, Bucky landing on top of you as the cloud of sparkling dust suddenly swirled and rushed into him, melding with him;

 

"Holy shit" he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips; "that is one hell of a head rush..."

 

Finally he opened his eyes, the pale blue pools of mischief staring down at you as he lifted your legs and started to fuck you hard, chasing his own orgasm. As his pelvis rubbed against your clit you felt another orgasm approaching, reaching your peak together as Bucky came inside you, filling the condom with a series of load groans. 

 

He stilled on top of you, kissing you deeply as his hands stroked your hair from your face;

 

"That was intense"

 

"You can say that again... I’ll be feeling that for a week..."

 

Bucky grinned at you as he knelt on the bed, pulling out of you and holding the filled condom in place. He glanced down and his eyes went wide, grinning as he placed his hand behind you knee, spreading you wide open;

 

"What?" You asked

 

"This is gonna feel weird..."

 

You watched in horrified fascination as he reached down and you felt his fingers brush gently against your butt, a weird sliding feeling as your eyes went wide as you saw what he was doing; pulling the second condom from your asshole where it had remained from when his duplicate had literally gone up in a puff of smoke.

 

"Oh... that’s disgusting!"

 

"I'll get rid of both of them... you stay put Doll"

 

You watched him waddle bow legged to the bathroom to clean himself up, laughing as you saw him return and climb naked under the covers with you;

 

"I've realised a down side to having a double..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I expend double the amount of energy... I’m not sure which one of us is more fucked..."

 

You kissed him before snuggling up to his warm body, sleep soon taking hold as your mind wandered, wondering what other surprises Tony would provide to your lives. 

 


End file.
